Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire
Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, also known by the acronym P.I.E, is an investigators bureau in which the great Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast investigate paranormal sightings and activities, and capture them. They are based at PIE Headquarters. History Pre-1990's The Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (P.I.E.) was founded some time in the twentieth century by Johnny Ghost Sr., Ernie Ghost, and Jonathan Toast. According to Johnny Ghost the original PIE was the Steampunk PIE founded by Ernie Ghost and Pee Wee Ghost, but he later admitted that Pee Wee Ghost wasn't a real person. 1990-present *Circa 1990s-2000s - the sons of the original PIE members, Johnny Ghost Jr and Johnny Maxwell Toast start their own paranormal investigation group in school, with members including themselves, Johnny Roast and Johnny Boast, and Dark Pit. *Circa 2010s - Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast put their fathers' Business back to together, and P.I.E is reborn. *Summer 2012 - a case involving the Ghostbusters in New York. *January 8, 2014 - earliest known "official" case involving all four Johnny's. *Spring 2015 - a new member named Fred Spooker becomes an intern for P.I.E. in the absence of Johnny Toast, who was at the time serving a prison sentence. *Fall 2016 - Chris "Colon" Ghosty becomes an intern of P.I.E. *Winter 2017 - Colon becomes an honorary member of P.I.E. *Late Summer 2017 - Johnny Ghost nearly goes insane during a case involving the Acachallas and quits on the spot. *Nov 18, 2017 - P.I.E. sent out wanted ads to hire new members, most of which were assassins, psychos, and an insane butler who tried to put on a consistent Southern accent and failed miserably. *Nov 29, 2017- Johnny Ghost reinstated after his apartment was set on fire. He freaked out because couldn't deal with retirement, then retired again after running into Spooker and Colon, not wanting to deal with the because he thought they were morons. *April 19, 2018 - Johnny Ghost once again comes out of retirement and rejoins P.I.E. The P.I.E TV Show Jan 25, 2018- Spooker and Colon setup a base on the top of a cafe while they are stationed in a unknown town until Tuesday while Toast has a family reunion. A little bit after that they meet a man whom has a case about a ghost thief. After they find the ghost who was haunting the man, they find out that she can only be heard by certain people and take her off of the man's hands and adopt her. Lastly they decide they need Ghost back and name the ghost "Whoa" and travel off to find him and get him back. The Billion Year War Main article: Johnny Ghost's ghost hunters Members Official members * Johnny Toast (Leader) * Johnny Ghost * Fred Spooker (as intern) * Chris 'Colon' Ghostie (honorary) * Gertrude Acachalla * Billy Acachalla * Sally Acachalla (unknown) * Crispy Toast * Spencer Former members * Johnny Roast (status unknown) * Dark Pit (unknown; agreed to join an early version of PIE with Johnny Ghost in school while Johnny Toast was away) * Random World War II Guy and Random Soldier Guy aka The Military Morons (Special Guests, deceased) * Papa Acachalla (temporary replacement to Johnny Toast before being fired; later started his own Paranormal Investigations group, the Paranormal Investigators Gourmet) *John Chica (deceased) * Johnny Ghost's android duplicate (destroyed) * Ronnie Boast (deceased) * Sylar (intern; resigned) * Benny (intern; possibly deceased) Unconfirmed or Unofficial members * Alberto Guppy * Katrina (former friend of Johnny Ghost; deceased) * Mary Toast (Wife of Johnny Toast; deceased) * William Barricade (former friend of Ghost & Toast; Actually a member of Delta Squad) * Jenny Toast * Higgilydiggilyhögan * Whoa (Adopted daughter of Colon and Spooker, may not be a member) * Leonard Malkovich Members from alternate timelines and/or parallel universes * Josh (Billion Year War timeline only) * Detective Trooper (Billion Year War timeline only) * Detective Clone (Billion Year War timeline only) * Jenny Ghost (Billion Year War timeline only) * Jenny Toast (Billion Year War timeline only) Pre-reformation members *Jonathan Ghost Sr. (status unknown) *Ernie Ghost (deceased) *Jonathan Toast (deceased) *Freddy Fazbear Targets Caught *Many Poltergeists hiding in Props *Chef Chakalata Soup (Later killed after escaping) *Bonnie's Sister (possibly destroyed completely) On the Lookout *Bobbio *Jimmy Casket *Stardust Sprinkleshine *Maxwell Acachalla *Prince Fang *Cardboard Friend *Aimee *BonBon *The House Keeper *Unknown Mirror Ghost *Katrina *Jeremy Acachalla *The Toilet Toucher *Demon 1794 Category:Investigators Category:Group Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Category:Faction Category:Organizations Category:P.I.E